Claire's Revelation
by Xenas Crack
Summary: Claire's visit to Raccoon City to see her brother turns out to be a lot more eventful than she had planned
1. 1

It was a scorching hot day in Raccoon City and the sun blazed high and bright in the sky. Sparkling light reflected from Claire's motorcycle helmet. On her way to Raccoon City Police Department, she travelled along the shimmering hot roads, sweltering hot in her red leather jacket. She hadn't seen her brother Chris in a while, and had never been to his workplace before so thought today would be convenient for a surprise visit. Seeing as though she had some free time and felt guilty for not visiting her brother sooner.

Claire pulled up to a gas station to buy some chilled drinks, assuming the rest of the team would be at the office she bought enough for everyone. 'Man I could do with a beer' She mumbled to herself as she queued to buy the soft drinks. The cashier must have heard her because he had a smile on his face when Claire approached the checkout.

'It sure is a scorcher today!' The man smiled. Claire nodded and smiled back. 'Do you need a bag for those?' He asked.

'Nah I'm good thanks.' Claire handed the cash over and placed the drinks into her backpack. Walking back outside the sun blinded her momentarily, so she grabbed her sunglasses, put them on and hopped back onto her bike. She revved up her engine and then sped away towards the Police Station.

She parked in the small parking lot outside the station, removed her helmet and jacket and swept her hair into a ponytail. Slinging her backpack over her shoulder, she walked towards the entrance of the Police department. The automatic doors opened in front of her, and she felt a cool breeze from the air conditioning inside the building. She sighed at the relief of cool air on her skin. Arriving at the front desk, she spoke to the receptionist.

'Hi there, I'm here to see my brother Chris.' As Claire spoke she felt a drop of sweat run down her forehead. She wiped it away and used her hand to fan some cool air towards her face. Suddenly feeling a lot less cooler than she had done at entering the building.

'Oh you must be Claire?' The receptionist smiled up at her. 'Chris is in a meeting with his superior at the moment.' She gestured towards a door behind the front desk. 'But you are quite welcome to wait at his desk, I'm sure he won't be much longer.' The receptionist handed Claire a clipboard with a sign in paper attached to it. 'If you could just print and sign your name on here with the time then you can go in.' Claire scribbled her details on the piece of paper and the lady unlocked the door via her computer to let Claire in.

'Thanks.' Claire said as she walked through the door. She entered into a large room, with several desks, some cluttered and others organised neatly. At the end of the room was a notice board with various things listed on it, including some rather gruesome pictures that Claire didn't want to stare at for too long.

'Claire!' A familiar gruff voice called from one of the desks 'I haven't seen you in a while what are you doing here?' Claire turned to face the man who had addressed her.

'Oh, Barry I didn't realise you were there, it's good to see you.' She walked over and gave the older man a hug. 'I know I haven't been around much, I've been busy.' Claire said with a sheepish look on her face. 'I thought I'd surprise Chris with a visit though.'

'Chris is in a meeting with Wesker at the moment, and God knows when they'll be allowed out of there' A frown crossed the older mans face. 'Meetings always take up so much of our time. Not to mention my desk is full of paperwork and I haven't even been outside since I got here this morning!' He sighed and scratched his stubble covered chin. 'Sometimes I feel like a prisoner!' He chuckled half heartedly and smiled at Claire.

'So you don't think I'll be able to see him any time soon?' Claire asked.

'Who knows, but that just means you get to spend time with me and Jill.' Barry beamed, wrinkles appearing at the corners of his eyes.

Claire couldn't help but smile, Barry was an old friend of her and Chris's - more like a father figure than a friend really – she felt bad for not seeing him sooner.

'Where is Jill anyway, I swear she was in here.' Barry craned his neck to look around the room and Claire followed his gaze.

'I'm right here Barry' Claire saw a hand shoot up into the air as a female voice spoke from behind a massive pile of paperwork and files. Claire peered around the tower of paper to see a young woman leaning back in her desk chair with a book in her hand. Her eyes didn't move away from the pages and there was a look of deep concentration on her face. 'What do you need Barry?' She must have finished what she was reading because she set her book down and looked up at them both. She had shoulder length mid brown hair, stunning blue eyes; and Claire could only imagine the pristine physique hiding under her police uniform.

'Jill, this is Chris's sister Claire' Barry gave Claire a pat on the shoulder and Claire shook herself out of the daze she was in.

'Chris's sister?' Jill looked confused. 'I thought Chris's sister was a kid.' She raised her eyebrows and looked Claire up and down.

Claire's cheeks reddened, feeling slightly embarrassed. 'It's nice to hear my brother speaks so highly of me.' She crossed her arms in front of her chest and huffed.

Jill laughed, shaking her head. 'It's not that, it's just that every picture I've seen of you has been from when you were a kid.' Jill smirked 'Chris always talks about how well you're doing at school, so I just assumed you were a lot younger than him.' She stood up and reached towards Chris's desk, grabbing a framed photo. 'See, I thought this was recent.'

Jill handed Claire the picture; it was a photo from years ago when Claire and Chris had gone to a fairground, Claire was around 13 and had her hair tied up in two plaits. She had to admit it was not the most flattering picture of herself.

Claire felt her face redden again and she turned the picture around and placed it face down. 'That's a horrible picture of me.' Claire mumbled.

Jill laughed and stood the picture up properly. 'I thought it was cute.' She smiled. 'You guys must be close, I always wanted a sibling.'

'Yeah we're pretty close, he used to take me to all sorts of places when I was younger. I guess he wanted me to have as much fun as possible, seeing as though we went through so much shit with our parents.' Claire smiled lightly. 'That was actually a really fun day, he won me a giant stuffed panda from shooting milk bottles or something.'

'Sounds like a lot of fun, I wouldn't peg him for the type.' Jill tried to hide a laugh.

'Oh it's not all fun and games, Chris can be a real pain in the ass. Especially when it comes to dating. He's a nightmare.'

'He is quite the protective type.' Jill said, a smile still lingering on her lips. 'I can imagine he has scared many boys away.'

'Err, yeah boys...' Claire mumbled shyly. 'He doesn't give good dating advice either, he's pretty useless with that kind of stuff.'

Jill raised an eyebrow. 'I've noticed. He's not exactly Casanova is he.'

'Nope, not at all!.' Claire grinned and made contact with Jill's Electric blue eyes and felt her face heat up again.

Chris never mentioned how pretty and endearing Jill was, but then why would he... Claire thought to herself. Chris was more useless than she was with women, at least Claire thought so anyway.

The way Chris described Jill made her out to seem boring and old. Claire would definitely not have imagined the woman stood in front of her to match his description. She made a note to herself to reprimand Chris when she next saw him.

'So….' Claire diverted her gaze from Jill, trying to change the subject from her brother to something more interesting. She remembered the drinks that she brought and pulled her backpack from behind her.

'Anyone thirsty?' She pulled the still somewhat cold drinks from her bag and placed them on the nearest desk.

'Damn right, it's sweltering in here!' Barry gratefully took a can and Claire watched him guzzle down the soda.

'I swear to God Barry, if you burp in my face I'm leaving right now!' Claire pushed the older man jokingly and laughed.

'Would I do that to you kiddo?' Barry took another gulp of the drink and laughed. 'It's not like you haven't done it to me a hundred times'

Claire laughed and grabbed a can for herself 'Whatever old man.'

She watched as Jill picked up a drink, pulled the ring back and put the can to her lips. She couldn't stop watching her, intrigued and mesmerised. Damn I am so screwed She thought to herself as she tried taking a drink from her own can, not realising she hadn't opened it yet.


	2. 2

Taking one last sip of her drink Jill sighed and then crushed the can in her hands. 'That was great, but what I wouldn't give for an ice cold beer' She threw the crushed can across the room and it fell straight into the trash.

Claire raised an eyebrow and let out a small laugh. 'Impressive.'

'What do you expect?' Jill replied with a slight smile on her.

 _Damn, she is so pretty._ Claire had to tear her eyes away from Jill, she didn't want to get caught staring.

'So, are there any nice bars around here then? I thought I would grab a drink with Chris later.' Claire directed the question at Barry, in an attempt to distract herself From Jill.

'There are a couple that we go to regularly.' Barry scratched his chin. 'But I don't know how long Chris is gonna be in there for, Claire. You might have to wait until tomorrow'

'Oh.' Claire sighed. 'Well I guess I'll just be drinking solo tonight then.'

'Don't be ridiculous Claire!' Barry slapped her on the back. 'Jill and I will go with you, won't we Jill?'

Jill's eyes darted around to her desk and then to Claire. 'I don't know Barry, I've got so much work to do here'

Claire saw Barry roll his eyes.

'There is obviously important business going on with our superiors. I'm sure they aren't going to miss out on some paperwork. You're already further ahead than half the team' Barry put a hand on Claire's shoulder. 'Besides, Claire needs us to show her around.'

'Show her around the bar?' Jill narrowed her eyes. 'I'm pretty sure it's self explanatory'

'Barry, don't worry about it, if Jill doesn't want to go that's fine' Claire was feeling slightly uncomfortable at Barry's persistence.

Barry held up a hand in response.

'Just give yourself a break Jill, I think we could both use a drink' He pleaded.

'Fine.' Jill grumbled. 'But you're buying the first round!' She pointed a finger and poked Barry in the chest as she walked back to her desk.

Barry laughed and turned to face Claire. 'She's such a workaholic it's crazy' He said with a smile on his face, his eyes wrinkling at the corners. 'Let me finish up with my paperwork and we can head out'

Claire wondered around the room whilst she waited for Barry and Jill. It smelled rather strongly of coffee, which was probably enhanced by the warmth of the day.

There were several framed photographs on the walls of past and present police officers. Claire browsed through them, reading the small descriptions of the officers. One picture caught her eye, a prestigious gold framed photograph with the inscription: 'Officer of the month' written underneath it. The photograph portrayed an illustrious looking woman, dressed in a crisp blue uniform... Piercing blue eyes... Brown shoulder length hair... _Of course it was Jill_ she thought.

Barry did say she was a workaholic; Chris had the tendency to get over involved in his work as well. It must be intense being a police officer Claire thought, it wasn't a path she had wanted to follow Chris in.

Claire noticed that there was also a picture of her brother Chris on the wall; which made her smile, she really did miss her brother. Luckily she wasn't planning on going home any time soon, so she wasn't too distressed about not seeing him when she had planned to. Just slightly disappointed.

'You ready kiddo?' Barry had changed into 'normal' clothes - Casual as always, jeans and a t-shirt. Claire noticed his tatty old shoes.

'Wow I think you might want some new shoes Barry.' Claire laughed and gestured at the worn out brown shoes.

'Hey! I'm not the fashion police am I Claire' He chuckled. 'They get me where I need to go and that's all that matters.'

'If you say so Barry.' Claire Grinned.

'What's so funny?' Jill must have walked over as Claire was laughing because she didn't hear her approach.

'I was just telling Barry he needs a makeover.' Turning to face Jill, Claire noticed she had changed into regular clothes too. Also wearing a plain t-shirt and jeans, but looking fabulous in them. Claire's palms felt sweaty.

'Ah, good luck with that!' Jill smiled. 'So shall we get moving, before I change my mind.'

'Yep.' Claire turned and marched out of the office, Jill and Barry following behind her.

They all had to sign out of the reception area. Barry got caught up in conversation with another officer, Claire took her keys out of her pocket and twisted them around in her hand.

'Where did you park your car?' Jill asked.

'Oh, it's a bike actually.' Claire smiled 'I squeezed it in a space just outside.'

Jill's face lit up at the mention of the motorcycle. 'You have a bike? That's so cool.' Her face had a huge grin on it 'What kind is it, I've always wanted a bike but I never got a chance.' Jill's whole demeanour seemed to change, she seemed rather reserved the whole time Claire had been around her.

Claire beamed 'C'mon I'll show you.' They walked through the doors, into the stifling heat; the sun was immediately attracted to Claire's black t-shirt. She zipped up her jacket and led Jill over to where she had parked her motorcycle.

'Well, here she is.' Claire put a hand on the seat of her bike, which had become very warm in the sun.

'Growing up I always wanted a motorcycle, but Chris was adamant it was far too dangerous. So, naturally this was the first thing I bought when I moved out' Claire grinned.

'He was probably worried his younger sister would look cooler than him' Jill shrugged

'He wouldn't have been wrong to make that assumption' Claire said with a smug look on her face. 'He takes the role of older brother very seriously.'

Jill laughed 'Chris can be rather-'

'Boring?' Claire interjected.

Jill laughed again, her face turning slightly red. 'I was going to say sensible. But yes actually... he can be a buzz kill sometimes.' She ran her hand along the body of Claire's bike. 'Has he always been like that?' She looked up from the bike and her eyes met Claire's.

Claire smiled and was glad that Jill wasn't under some impression that her brother was at all interesting.

'Not always, but he had a lot on his plate after our parents died.' Claire stopped herself. She didn't want to put a downer on their conversation. 'I guess he has a guitar and that's considered cool.' She shrugged.

'Have you heard him play?' Jill looked shocked

'Not since we were younger. I'm hoping he's improved?'

Jill winced at the thought of Chris' so called 'guitar playing'

'It's still bad then?' Claire couldn't help but laugh.

Jill cleared her throat 'So, do you have a spare helmet?'

Claire suddenly felt the weight of disappointment hit her stomach. She never carried a spare helmet around. If only she could have predicted such a situation!

'Ah, um I don't actually.' Claire scolded herself mentally

'Oh, that's okay. Maybe some other time then' Jill looked disappointed.

'Hey, Jill!' Barry called over from the entrance. He walked over to Claire and Jill, a huge grin on his face. 'I knew you wouldn't want to miss out on a ride' He handed Jill a shiny black motorbike helmet. 'I borrowed it from Wesker's locker' Barry winked. 'Don't worry, he's too busy to notice'

'But Barry-' Jill started to object, but Barry waved a hand guesting for her to stop. 'It's fine, go on ahead and ill meet you ladies there'

'Sounds good to me.' Claire beamed and started putting her helmet on.

Jill narrowed her eyes at Barry, he was being suspiciously nice. Not that he wasn't usually nice to her, but something seemed fishy.

'First round is on you Barry!' Claire shouted as she started her bike.

Claire sat on the bike and patted the seat behind her. 'You coming or what?'

Jill turned on the spot and hopped onto the back of Claire's bike, pulling the helmet on when she sat down.

Claire revved the engine and Jill could already feel the adrenaline pumping through her veins.

'Hold on tight!' Claire shouted.

'I didn't tell you where to go yet!' Jill yelled

'We'll find it, don't worry!' Claire grinned and gave Barry a wave.

The bike jolted forwards and Jill grabbed hold of Claire's waist tightly.

They zoomed off, smoke billowing behind them.

Barry stood waving at them with a huge grin on his face.


End file.
